During surgery, using an x-ray machine, a surgeon may locate the position of a balloon catheter in a person's body by detecting the position of radio-opaque marker bands which are swaged onto a balloon catheter.
Swaging is defined as bending or shaping a material by forging or squeezing. Many Swaging machines exist, however many of them are not well suited to swaging marker bands on polymer catheters. Swaging metal bands on polymer catheters is challenging for several reasons. First, the manufacturing of the balloon catheter must take place in a clean environment since it is to be used in the human body. This requires that the swaging machine operate without exuding contaminants onto the catheter components or the surrounding area. Usually, catheters are made in a cleanroom. Cleanrooms are expensive to construct and operate and are therefore, limited in size. Since the swaging machine will be located in a cleanroom, it is best if the machine is small. Last, many swaging machines in addition to being large and dirty are very loud which also limits their use in a cleanroom.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved swager machine and die.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved swager machine and die for swaging marker bands on catheters for use in the medical industry.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved swager machine and die for use in clean rooms and similar medical facilities that do not use externally lubricated components.